the_rose_series_wattpadfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwynne Rosemonde
"Do not accept an evil you can change." Gwynne Rosemonde, one of the main characters of the story. And also the main love interest of Oliver Hunter. Biography Gwynne is known as the most beautiful girl in town when she first moved in the poverty-stricken California town near the Salton Sea. She's described in the story as the 'perfect' type of girl. Beautiful, rich, and talented. But she is also know to be mean and bossy to most teenagers in town, specially to Oliver's group of friends. Gwynne is also described as quiet, mysterious and, random sometimes that always had Oliver thinking. One time she'll be mean and the next, she'll be quiet with a look that Oliver just can't understand. It is still unknown as to why a girl who came from a rich and wealthy family ended up staying in the nearly deserted town in California. Gwynne is an only child. Her mother's a fashion designer while her father was an architect. She started traveling with her parents when she was still very young. That's where she got her love for traveling from. But when she was 12 years old, her father died from an unknown illness a week before her birthday, something she is very hurt about but hasn't told anyone until Oliver asked her about him a few chapters later. But, still heartbroken by her father's death, she and her mother still didn't stop traveling from country to country, but soon later, they started to lose money, So her mother was forced to take jobs and Gwynne helped by modeling at the age of 14, which is something her mother is very proud of and doesn't want her to quit from her modeling career even though Gwynne wanted to become a psychologist when she graduate. Five years later, her mother met a rich man while they were staying in Germany. They got engaged a year later and married. And since he's a wealthy man, her mother didn't have to work anymore. But Gwynne was still forced to continue her modeling by her mother. Mr. Rochefort, Gwynne's step-father, is a very wealthy man who owns a lot of successful businesses. Since Mr. Rochefort was a well known man by a lot of people, Gwynne was forced to act perfectly and to behave properly in and out of their home. That's why Gwynne is always trying to be perfect. She has to be perfect in everything she does including in how she carries herself, specially in public. When she turned 16, she was given the permission to travel all on her own for the first time. Gwynne was a bit unsure by this decision but her mother and her step-father thought that it'll be best if she finally learns how to live all on her own since she was already growing up. And by the age of 19, she was forced to take one of her step-father's business. Friendships Two years after her father's death, and before they met Mr. Rochefort, Gwynne and her mother went to Canada where she met Anice Murphy, Daire Kozlov, and Cornelius Kozlov. The four of them became good friends. And she and Anice became best friends. But then she noticed that Anice was keeping secrets from her and is becoming distant. It started with Anice secretly dated someone without telling her, and then Anice started making other friends without introducing her to them. Gwynne couldn't take it anymore and when she found out that the two Kozlov brothers started liking her, she felt betrayed, so she left their group and ended all connections with them. Making Anice believe that Gwynne was at fault because she left without telling them or saying goodbye. While Gwynne went to Asia for her first travel alone, she met Brighid Rothenberg in a church she visited. Brighid was part of the choir in that church. But they didn't notice one another until the second time Gwynne went back. Brighid noticed Gwynne because of her blonde hair, which is something unusual in Asia. Brighid went to talk to Gwynne to ask for herif she needed any help and where she came from. They got close and started hanging out ever since. After a few weeks, Gwynne soon found out about Brighid's life. How she was often bullied in school because of her pale and freckled skin, and how her parents often feel indifferent about her because of her learning disability. Since Gwynne was only staying in Asia for 3 months, she didn't feel like leaving Brighid behind. So she thought of a plan to take Brighid with her in her travels. Brighid was unsure at first but after she found out that her parents wouldn't care less if she left, she finally agreed to go with her. But she didn't have any job at that time and she didn't finish her college because of her low grades. So Gwynne started to have trouble taking care of both of them. Gwynne didn't want to ask help from her parentsbecause she wanted to be able to take care of herself. When she was about to get ready for one of her photoshoots in France, her makeup artist was running late, which made some complications. And that's when Brighid stepped in and volunteered to do her make up instead. Finding out about Brighid's talent with make up and hairstyles, she made Brighid her personal makeup artist and when Gwynne was forced to take over her step-father's business at the age of 19, she assigned Brighid to be her personal secretary/assistant. They've been traveling together for 3 years before they went to California where she met Anice again and a few problems and drama along the way. Family Unfortunately, after a year of staying in California, Brighid's mothers asked her daughter to go back home to their country. Brighid couldn't say no, so she was forced to leave Gwynne behind because Gwynne has some unknown "business" to take care of. Gwynne told this to her mother, Sienna Rosemonde. Her mother, knowing that Gwynne couldn't really live without anyone she knows, thought of a plan to bring Gwynne;s two younger cousins, Muireann and Merwyn, to give her some company. Gwynne seemed to be in good relationship with her cousins, specially Merwyn. When Oliver asked her why she gets along with Merwyn, a boy, that his sister, Muireann, Gwynne simply stated that "she understands Merwyn better that his sister and that it may not be obvious, she is actually more interested in 'boyish' stuffs than what Muireann likes... like, makeups and dress ups". Romance Brighid mentioned in the story about how a lot of men have asked Gwynne out but she dumped them all without a second thought saying that 'she have high standards about men.". And Gwynne is also known to be always serious but sarcastic. She rarely smiles or laugh. But she confessed to Brighid about how Oliver is the only one who can make her do these things. She said that she can only really be herself around Oliver and Brighid. When she and Brighid got invited to hang out camping with Oliver and his friends (including Anice), she noticed that everyone doesn't pay any attention to her, including Brighid, so she tried to have a walk in the woods. But then she got lost and tried to wait for someone to notice her disappearance. But unfortunately for her, no one seemed to noticed that she left except for Oliver who found her shivering in fear. She cried in his arms comforted by him. Then they started to talk. He told her about his parent's divorce and she told him about her father's death. As days went by, she started to trust Oliver more and more, to the point where she told him about her anxiety problems, and the depression and stress she's constantly going through. After Brighid left and the appearance of both her cousins, Oliver got along with Merwyn and he visits their apartment more often than usual. Quotes "Hey donkey!" "Don't mess with me. I know everything." "Nobody cares about your fuckery." "It can't be helped Bree, that's life. And life is never fair. Remember that." "You know what my favorite quote is? It's: Do not accept an evil you can change. I got it from one of my favorite novels. It's a bit hard to understand at first but when you really think about it, you know... It's kinda inspiring." "It's okay to not be okay." "Shut up you deflowering fuck." "I know why he hates me. He hates me because he thinks that I'm perfect and she's not. He doesn't want her to feel bad about herself. And I don't actually mind that. As long as he feels that way about her, as long as he cares about her, I don't care whether he hates me or not at all." "I'm not perfect..." "Dude." "I love you, and that's the problem. I'm scared. I know everything but... love? That's one thing I still haven't learned about." Photos 17392234 1802253180096259 1403764051 n.jpg|linktext=Gwynne's first appearance 12568318 198608217157031 1020585263 n.jpg|linktext=Gwynne getting ready for a meeting 1020548b51b6a17e3df9d5a879f45cec.jpg|linktext=Gwynne's appearance when she first met Brighid 17361007 1802253190096258 1040921478 n.jpg|linktext=Gwynne's first smile Category:Characters Category:Female Characters